Traditional home security systems alert home occupants, owners, and others, such as neighbors and intruders, to the presence of a security event. Such systems typically alert a security company affiliated with the home owner's security system, or local law enforcement authorities. Traditional home security systems typically provide an audible and/or a visual alarm when a security event has been detected.
With traditional home security systems, a home occupant typically has to view a hardware control panel to determine the status of the security system. For example, the home occupant typically has to view the control panel to determine whether the home security system is armed, whether there has been a security event, or whether there is an operational issue with the security system. Although the audible and/or visual alarm will inform a home security system user that a security even has occurred, traditional security systems do not inform the user when the event has occurred, what type of event or violation has occurred, or where in the system the violation or event has occurred. Traditional security systems typically do not identify a member of a household upon returning home, and provide a status of the home security system to that identified household member prior to entry into the home.